


What If?

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Three beers in, James asks the question that has been weighing on him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loves_books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loves_books/gifts).



> This little drabble is to wish loves_books a very happy birthday. I hope you have a lovely day! :) A longer birthday fic is in the works, but will be rather late I'm afraid.

Three beers in, James asks the question that has been weighing on him. "Do you ever think about where we'd be if we'd never met?"

Surprised, Robbie reaches out and cups James's face in his hand. "Can't say that I do. Why?"

James struggles to explain. "I don't know. It's just that I sometimes wonder how much chance affects happiness."

Robbie smiles. "We may have met by chance, love, but we chose to be together. Reckon it's what we do with our chances that matters."

James grins as he leans in for a kiss. "Always knew you were the brains."


End file.
